A Star's Past
by Juliaknc1104
Summary: what happens if you betray someone you care for? What happens if the one you care for is seeking revenge? Lucy Heartfilia still hos a very powerful magic inside her. Who can help her?


**HELLO GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE DONT BE HARD ON ME AND ENJOY, YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG AND ANY THING YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN. I CAN ADD SOME OC IF YO WANT. BAD COMMENTS... UMM WELL YOU CAN BUT NOT THAT HARD PLEASE :/ WELL THEN PLEASE ENJOY .^u^.**

(Lucy's Pov)

It started the day when we came back from Edolas. Everybody was so into Lisanna that they ignored me for weeks. It was hard for me to get used to it, but somehow I managed to do it. _Is this what family means? _I was thinking about it all day long, they treated me like their family, but now they treat me like a stranger, except from Levy (my best friend) Gajeel, The three exceeds, Mira (Mirajane), and Master. One day I managed to go on a mission with Team Natsu (plus Lisanna), I was very excited because they invited me to go on a mission…. It was not very nice, Natsu and Lissana where filtering which each other all day long, kissing, hugging; well you know (skin ship).

I was so irritated, we failed the mission, and guess why. It was all Lisanna's fault. Lisanna would always disturb when someone was fighting. When we were on the train Lisanna started a fight with me yelling that we failed the mission because of ME, telling me that I'm weak, useless, powerless, and so on. The thing is, Erza and Grey were just looking at me and looking at Lisanna, they seemed that they didn't want to help me at all. I just stood there (sitting on the chair, you know what I mean) looking through the window, ignoring Lisanna screaming at me. Natsu just laid there with his motion sickness.

Just three minutes of silence I wished for her to just shut her mouth. But guess what she didn't. Something inside of me snapped when she said just one sentence. **WE DON'T NEED PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN OUR GUILD. **The last thing I wanted to hear from her. I just couldn't stand it so I stood up and slapped her so hard that it literally sound through the whole train. Everyone on the train looked at me and Lisanna.

-You crossed the line Liss, weak? Useless? First look at yourself and then talk to me- I told Lisanna. Erza and Grey were shocked; I look into Lisanna's eyes, not with an angry look, but with a satisfied look, her expression was just too funny. She stood there frozen looking at Natsu, trying to get him back from his motion sickness. They think they know me, but they definitely don't know anything about me. I think with all the solo missions I've went, I think pretty much that I would train myself first.

I've gotten stronger all this weeks alone, well with the help of my spirits. Capricorn helped me to gain a lot more magical power, and Leo (Loki) helped me with physical strength. Virgo helped me to go faster, so I can run quickly and somewhat escape, and the other spirits just helped me with my magical powers.

When we arrived at the guild I went to the bar to get my usual strawberry milkshake with Levy. When I saw master with Mira I smiled and sited next to him. I told him why we failed the mission, except the part that Lisanna got into a fight with me. Master offered me a smile and told me things will get better.

(Master's Pov)

I saw Lucy walking into my direction so I moved to the chair next to it so she could sit beside me. She smiled at me, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. When she sited next to me she told Mirajane that she wanted her usual. – I see, are you better with the problems in Team Natsu? - I asked her. Lucy started to tell me about what happened in her mission. I look at her and felt sorry for her. –Child, do you want to become an S class? She looked confused and then she asked me why?

(Lucy's Pov)

Suddenly Master asked me if I wanted to become S class. I was so confused at first but when I finally snapped out I asked why?

He told me that he saw me training really hard and getting stronger. He told me that I haven't unleash my whole power yet. I was suddenly blank. I couldn't think about anything. I though master was joking, but when he told me to go to his office he started to tell me a really long story about me.

-Umm…. Master…. What are you talking about?

-Look child I know you when you were very small, I know you don't remember but I used to be a very good friend of your mom before she went to another place.

-WAIT A SECOND MASTER. You know where my mom is? Why didn't you tell me she was alive?

-Calm down child. Look your mom told me to keep it a secret until you're already capable to do it.

-Do what?

-Do you remember when I told you about unleashing you true power?

-Yes?

-Well, you will need to summon Leo (Loki) so he can tell you everything in details

-Ok master… But wait my mom, where is she?

-Leo will tell you, I don't really know where your mother is

-Well thanks master for telling me all this

-Your welcome my Child, remember always be happy, don't let anybody destroy your happiness, Ok?

-Yes master Thanks~ Bye~

**SORRY GUYS MY FANFIC REALLY SUCKS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE DON'T BE SO HARD ON ME… I REALLY LIKE TO READ OTHERS FANFIC AND ENTRATAIN MYSELF. SO IF YOU WANT TO READ IF YOU DON'T, DON'T READ THEN. REMEMBER TO SUPPORT ALL THE FANFIC WRITERS THAT YOU LIKE, BECAUSE I JUST NOTICED THAT IS REALLY HARD TO WRITE A LONG FANFIC. IT BOTHERS SOMEONES NECK AND IS HARD :/. WELL I THINK I WILL BE UPLOADING ON WEDNESDAY SO SEE YOU GUYS .^u^.**


End file.
